


While I'm Asking Nicely

by tooth (binnies)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, kyungsoo being the corniest dom ever, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorta kinda inspired by chanyeols video of d.o on ig . sorry mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I'm Asking Nicely

     " _Shit_ , Kyungsoo," Chanyeol groaned as the smaller man dug his heel into the crotch of Chanyeol's jeans. He began shifting his foot along the growing bulge there, causing Chanyeol to cry out and grip Kyungsoo's ankle with trembling fingers. His outburst earned him a sharp, but gentle kick to the thigh, which wrenched Kyungsoo's ankle from his grasp.

     "Watch those hands," Kyungsoo warned. "I wouldn't want to have to tie them up." Chanyeol sighed and stroked himself through his jeans, mouth gaping in a wordless exclamation.

     "Do it anyway," he purred, watching something animalistic and hungry flash across Kyungsoo's eyes at the sound. Kyungsoo narrowed his pointed gaze at Chanyeol.

     "Don't move," he commanded, leaving Chanyeol splayed out on the floor, cock still twitching beneath his jeans.

Kyungsoo returned with a short length of fabric, which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be a black necktie. Kyungsoo delivered another soft kick to Chanyeol's thigh.

     "On the bed," Kyungsoo growled. Chanyeol didn't waste any time climbing atop the soft mattress, waiting comfortably with his wrists crossed over his head. Kyungsoo held them together roughly, working the tie around them and onto the headboard. He took a moment to sit back on his heels and admire Chanyeol's writhing form before him.

     "Fuck," Chanyeol murmured, pulling slightly at the knots around his wrists. "You know I can't take it when you look at me like that." Kyungsoo unzipped Chanyeol's jeans slowly, meeting his eyes with concentration.

     "You remember the safe words, right?" he asked, sliding Chanyeol's jeans down his legs and discarding them on the floor.

     "Y-yeah." Chanyeol panted. "Yellow for pause, red for stop." Kyungsoo bit his lip. They really needed more creative safe words. Instead of expressing this concern to Chanyeol, he just pulled Chanyeol's cock from his boxers, making him hiss as the cold air hit the exposed flesh. Kyungsoo pressed his lips to the tip of Chanyeol's cock, causing Chanyeol to groan and lift his hips off of the bed. Kyungsoo took him in deeper, feeling his own cock twitch at the coos and the moans falling from Chanyeol's parted lips.

     "Fuck," Chanyeol panted, his eyes meeting Kyungsoo's. "You look so hot right now." He chuckled, his eyes temporarily fluttering shut as Kyungsoo dragged his tongue along the underside of Chanyeol's shaft. "I just want to hold you and--ah--and fuck you until you're--until you're begging me to let y--"

     Kyungsoo, upset at the relinquishment of his control over Chanyeol, withdrew his mouth from Chanyeol's cock and pressed the heel of his hand into Chanyeol's balls, just enough for it to send a sharp bolt of pain through Chanyeol. He glared up at Chanyeol, who still met his gaze comfortably, despite his current situation.  

     "You will learn to respect me," Kyungsoo growled, punctuating his statement by digging the nails of one hand into Chanyeol's thigh. "From now on, you may address me as 'Sir' and only as 'Sir'. Got it?" Chanyeol nodded quickly, fear and excitement filling his wide eyes.

     "Y-yes, sir." he choked out, sighing in relief when Kyungsoo dipped his head back down to take in his cock again. The vice grip on his balls still remained, however. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took Chanyeol deeper into his mouth, feeling the other man's cock brush the back of his throat. He continued like that, only slowing to a stop when Chanyeol began squeezing his thighs around Kyungsoo's head; a gesture that always warned of his impending orgasm.

     Chanyeol whined at the loss, bucking his hips into the air, looking for any sort of friction on his aching lower regions. Kyungsoo was not ready to provide such release just yet. He straddled Chanyeol's chest, pulling his own flushed cock from his boxers and pressing it to Chanyeol's lips.

     "Suck it," Kyungsoo ordered, voice low and heavy with arousal. Chanyeol just stared up at him, still feeling bitter from his denied release. Kyungsoo twisted his fingers into Chanyeol's hair. "While I'm asking nicely," he growled.

     Not wanting to face further punishment from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol quickly opened his mouth wide enough for Kyungsoo to push his cock in. He gagged at the sudden intrusion, but quickly regained his composure and ran his tongue along Kyungsoo's cock as he thrusted towards the back of Chanyeol's throat. The tiniest hint of fingernails dug into Chanyeol's scalp as he continued to work over Kyungsoo with his mouth.

     As Kyungsoo's moans grew louder and more intense, Chanyeol began to mentally prepare himself for Kyungsoo's release. However, Kyungsoo managed to restrain himself long enough to swat Chanyeol away and reach into the nightstand for a tiny vial of lube. Slowly, Kyungsoo uncapped the bottle and slicked up his fingers, drinking in the sight of Chanyeol in front of him, bound to the headboard, cheeks blown pink from embarrassment and arousal.

     Kyungsoo pressed a slick finger to Chanyeol's entrance, barely giving any warning before thrusting into him completely. Chanyeol let out a choked cry, but stretched easily, even when Kyungsoo added a second finger. He curved them upwards, brushing against Chanyeol's sweet spot. Chanyeol bucked into the air at the sensation and moaned pitifully, his long fingers clawing at the necktie around his wrists. After what seemed like an eternity of teasing and stretching, Kyungsoo finally withdrew his fingers. He allowed Chanyeol to squirm for a little before reaching into the night stand to retrieve a condom.

     "No," Chanyeol groaned, spreading his legs and exposing himself further, "no condom tonight," he begged. "Please." Kyungsoo wanted to continue to tease him, to make him really beg for it, but he himself was having a hard time keeping his composure. Wordlessly, he applied a generous amount of lube to his aching cock and pressed it against Chanyeol's entrance. He glanced up at Chanyeol for permission to continue, which Chanyeol readily provided.

     "Please, Kyungsoo, _please_ ," he moaned, continuing to claw at his restraints in frustration.

     Kyungsoo pressed into Chanyeol more quickly than he would have liked to, but both men were far too lost in each other to care too much. Kyungsoo leaned forward and bit down on Chanyeol's collar bone, causing the taller man to cry out and wrap his legs across Kyungsoo's back, keeping him close as Kyungsoo pounded into Chanyeol.

     Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's walls pulsing around him and groaned as each thrust brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Chanyeol, on the other hand, struggled beneath him to bring friction to his own aching cock.

     Chanyeol was momentarily distracted from his own frustration by a long, low moan from Kyungsoo. His thrusts became rougher and more erratic, before Kyungsoo finally halted inside Chanyeol and he felt a familiar warmness spread inside of him. Resisting the urge to fall asleep on Chanyeol right then and there, Kyungsoo pulled himself out of Chanyeol and gripped the other man's cock rather tightly.

     "Do you want to come?" he asked, breathless, but still totally in control. Chanyeol nodded and attempted to buck up into Kyungsoo's hand, but Kyungsoo quickly used his elbow to hold Chanyeol's hips down onto the bed. "Is that so?" he murmured, dark gaze fixed on Chanyeol's. "Tell me." Chanyeol swallowed, shutting his eyes and turning his head away from Kyungsoo.

     "Yeah, I want to," he whined.

     "Want to what?"

     "Kyungsoo, please, I want--"

     "Want to _what_?"

     "I want to come!" Chanyeol cried, face flushed with embarrassment. Kyungsoo wasted no time and quickly pumped his hand along Chanyeol's cock, causing him to orgasm with a weak cry. He stayed like that for a while, eyes closed, chest pumping to regain his breath. Kyungsoo flopped down next to him, cuddling in close and closing his eyes.

     "Kyungsoo," Chanyeol whined, "don't fall asleep. I'm still tied up, you know." Kyungsoo cuddled in closer, nuzzling into Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol groaned and nudged him with his knee. "While I'm asking nicely," he added, smirking. Kyungsoo immediately sat up to glare at him, but got to work quickly untying Chanyeol's wrists and using a dirty shirt to wipe the come off of the taller man's chest.

     "Please, Kyungsoo! Ah, fuck me, Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo teased as he wiped himself off as well, raising his voice in an attempt to mimic Chanyeol.

     "Fuck you," Chanyeol laughed. "I don't even sound like that." Kyungsoo snuggled against him once more with a sigh.

     "Eh, that's debatable."


End file.
